Existencia Latente
by Vnixx
Summary: Necesitaba recibir al menos unas respuestas sobre ella misma, no importaba si arriesgaba su cuerpo y alma a quedar amparados en mitad de la nada.
1. Fase Principal

Allí estaba ella de nuevo, mirando por enésima vez a su dopelganger que parecía cambiar en cada pestañeo producido por Lilith. Nunca parecía estar agotada tras estar observando por horas aquel cristal enmarcado de negro.

Cualquier que hubiese tenido la oportunidad o hubiese visto como mantenía sus pupilas en el cristal, hubiese creído que estaría loca. Pero lejos de todos esos ridículos pensamientos estaba ese espejo.

El silencio reinaba en aquella inmensa habitación oscura, donde sólo los candelabros aguardaban varias velas que comenzaban a derretirse a causa del calor, tocaba su infantil rostro sin perder atención al reflejo. Ambos hacían los mismos movimientos pero Lilith esperaba el mínimo cambio para romper aquel falso imitador.

Ahora todo el mundo quedaba en un segundo plano para la menor de los Aensland, había decidió día tras día tapar con algún trapo oscuro aquel espejo y nunca volver a verse. Tras varios días de notar que en cada reflejo se podía ver diferentes figuras similares a la suya, cerró el portón que daba a la habitación y cerró con llave.

Movía las diminutas alas que adornaban su corta melena , ahora notaba una horrible pesadez caer a su estómago y eso suponía que aquel ente imitador hubiera entrado al espejo.

Empezaba lo difícil y no era más que el comienzo.

—¿Quien eres?

El espejo empezó a mostrar breves distorsiones en su figura, aquel extraño y mórbido espectáculo no lograba producir miedo en la joven sucubo. Cerró los ojos amplificado su sentido auditivo y espero durante largos minutos.

Entonces todo sonido fue reemplazado por un ligero zumbido. Sabía que estaba en estado de trance y podía abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un espacio donde sólo la negrura lograba dar seguridad.

Oyó un par de toques en el cristal, giro y dio de bruces con ese ser que tanto deseaba verla, tenía sus mismos rasgos pero había algo que no iba bien en aquel clon. Apenas sonreia pero daba a ver como los labios hacían una minúscula curva.

—Dime quien eres.

La joven no iba a tener ningún reparo en amenazar para obtener respuestas por parte de eso, el reflejo cerró durante dos segundos sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se veía como habían cambiado de color a un fulgor dorado.

—Soy lo que eres tu, ¿nunca entenderás que no tienes una forma fija en este plano mortal?

La joven comenzó a sentir como varias agujas invisibles se clavaban en su frágil cuerpo, veía como una desagradable risa salía del reflejo. Reía al ver cómo la joven parecía estar a punto de fallecer conmocionada, cayó dándose con violencia en el suelo hueco y después sólo hubo oscuridad.

Miles de ecos hacían diferentes preguntas pero todas tenían una respuesta similar.

 _¿Quien soy?_

 _¿Como soy?_

 _¿Que soy?_

Ya no le importaba estar pendiente de un hilo que separaba la vida y la muerte.

Quizás aceptando la vida podría investigar y averiguar más.

Pero la muerte ayudaría a adivinar cosas que ningún ser terrenal pudo tener.

Sólo tenía unos segundos antes de que su alma quedase arrancada.

El juicio hacia su existencia no había hecho nada más que iniciarse.


	2. Prueba

Caía en un profundo abismo.

Quizás ahora sabría como estarían todas aquellas almas que descansaban en un tortuoso y infinito tiempo. Donde solo se hallaba el abismo más tétrico, donde cualquier mención a la vida era únicamente la regla más absurda de todas.

Entonces una radiante luz inundó todo aquel panorama oscuro, obligando a la chica a abrir sus ojos.

Estaba totalmente estirada en el suelo, habia despertando en una habitación totalmente iluminada de blanco. Intentaba hablar pero parecía que aquel habitáculo consumía su voz, no resonaba el eco como sería normal.

Mito al entorno suyo, podían verse algunos muebles de la misma gama con cuadros totalmente vacíos, un breve sonido atrajo su atención, lo que obligó a ver como un diminuto pilar salía del suelo. Encima de el reposaba flotando un pequeño pergamino.

—Que extraño...

Camino hasta el papel, alrededor de sus bordes rebosaba una ligera luz blanca. Parecía no presentar ningún peligro así que desenvolvio aquel trozo sucio de papel, se habían revelado unas letras escritas con caligrafía delicada y firme. Bañadas en un oscuro tono dorado.

—¿Cuál es tu motivo para acabar este viaje?

Quedo extrañada por la pregunta, ¿se refería a que todo esto era una falsa experiencia creada por su inconsciencia?

¿Podría distinguir si toda esa sala era real?

Un tarro lleno de tinta oscura apareció a un lado suyo, llevando dentro una pluma blanca. Genial, aparte que ahora parecía tener paranoia sobre la inmaculada sala, parecía también adelantarse a sus acciones.

—Lo siento mucho, pero soy dueña de mi propio destino, una mísera hoja es incapaz de responder a semejante pregunta.

Acto seguido, corto por la mitad el papel con sus alas rojas. Enfurecida tiro el bote lleno de tinta hacia la pared delantera, respiraba agitada y notaba el rubor subir a sus mejillas mientras deseaba romper todo mueble que se cruzará delante suyo.

Pero apenas inició un paso cuando un misterioso portal color esmeralda, donde estaba anteriormente la mancha oscura de tinta empezaba a absorber la habitación entera. La corriente cada vez aumentaba más su fuerza y Lilith no podía estar volando e contra por demasiado tiempo, fue entonces cuando todo se destrozo como a un espejo.

Volvía a repetirse el mismo ciclo, caía en plena umbría esperando de nuevo caer en otra extraña habitación o vete a saber...

Fue entonces cuando vio de nuevo a su dopelganger también caer a su lado, estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte angustia apretar su cuerpo. Hasta que finalmente una suave luz empezó a elevarse desde aquel abismo.

—¿Que es esa luz?

Un último pensamiento cruzo su mente, antes de quedar envuelta en aquel manto blanco.

— _Es... Tan cálida..._


	3. Descanso Final

—¡Despierta hermana!

Aquella desesperante voz femenina replicaba cada vez más lejana hasta casi hacerse audible, la joven súcubo cayó a un oscuro espacio donde solo estaba siendo quebrado por esa voz.

—¡Por favor despierta de una maldita vez!

—¿Morrigan? —Los pequeños taconcitos rojos que portaba la niña de pelo corto se hacían sonar cuál pisar hielo. Parecía girar a todas partes intentando llegar a ese lugar de misterioso eco, incluso unos caminos de luz blanca débil guiaban a Lilith. Hacía mucho frío y cada minuto parecía helarse cada vez más.

Jadeaba del cansancio, la ausencia de sol y otros factores hacían crecer paranoias para que estuviera vagando en ese limbo sin fin aparente.

¿Que era aquel lugar cual hacia desorientarse y crear ilusiones?

Sus pies ya dolían mucho y el camino perdía brillo hasta que sus rodillas dieron bruscos con ese oscuro vacío, un líquido rojo resbalaba de esas medias raspadas. Echo un débil quejido cuando su piel blanca cual manto de nubes era teñida de un oscuro carmesí enfermizo.

Ya no podía caminar más, un ambiente antártico inundó bruscamente haciendo que tiritara y encogiera su pequeño cuerpo para almacenar calor, sabía que nunca saldría del extraño bucle infinito al cual era sometida.

Pero recordaba que repetiría esa misma agonía que ni el más fuerte frío lograba difuminar, estar reviviendo la misma condena durante cada segundo era considerado un castigo proveniente del mismo infierno donde almas eran torturadas y diezmadas por sus pestilentes pecados.

—Lo siento mucho a todos... Quisiste protegerme Morrigan pero sabes que tanto tú como yo somos parte de una misma alma... Adiós a todo y bienvenida doy a la nada... —Murmuraba cada palabra con una inmensa paz, impropia de a quienes esperan su final. Las lágrimas heladas que bordeaban y caían haciendo sonido de cascabeles eran un sonido de ayuda que no tendría respuesta.

El calor de las luces se apagó por completo y veía como el mismo hielo invadía cada oscuro metro infinito, adoranandolo del azul cristalino tan misterioso pero digno de ver. Sonreía cuando su caliente piel era tapada por un helador frío pero que sentía una capa de seguridad como una barrera. Cerró sus rubíes orbes y sonrió hasta el final, una nueva escultura de puro frío había sido adornada con la figura de la petrificada súcubo menor.

Su corazón dejaba de latir.

Quedando atrapada en esa prisión helada.

Aún así sonreía, no entendía bien el por qué.

Volvería a renacer.

¿Cómo y cuando?

No se podrá saber.

Nadie será juez ni víctima.

Solo es cuestión de pensar y mucho tiempo.

¿No es así como se siente uno al morir?

El descanso eterno que abrirá las puertas a un mundo ajeno al dolor y lejos de horridos seres.

Allí lo veía...

Se podía visualizar a las bellas hermanas súcubo, llorando felices mientras reían y prometían cuidarse de la una a la otra.

Una **existencia latente** carente de cualquier negatividad.

A ambas dos llegaron su turno.

¿Quien será el seguiente?

El tiempo y muerte serán los únicos jueces.


End file.
